


Weirdly familiar

by Starry5hark



Category: Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/F, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry5hark/pseuds/Starry5hark
Summary: So soft. So enticing. And so fucking hot.  Ironically, this was a deadly combo for the reaper, who had no other option but to let herself give in to the sensations. However, she still had a weird feeling about that girl and it bothered her a little.Inspired by that tweet from Kiara after the Papers, Please stream.
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 145





	Weirdly familiar

It had certainly been a tiring day of work for Sheriff Calliope. Stamping papers here and there, along some occasional dramas with people who were probably up to no good. At least she had the company of her secretary Kiara, to make it slightly more bearable for her.

Today, however, something quite interesting made its way into her hands. A purple business card with the words "The Pink Vice" written and decorated with illustrations of voluptuous ladies on it. "For all your fantasies". Truly eye-catching.  
"Don't forget to visit" said the strange woman who handed the card to them.

She could still remember the mocking voice of her bird companion after she fervently insisted on keeping the card.

"You wanna go in there or what?"

"I'm just curious!"

Those were the words Calliope kept mentally repeating to herself on the whole way to The Pink Vice. "Just curious. Nothing else." 

And there she was, standing nervously in front of the entrance of the strip club, shaking like a chihuahua. Why the fuck was it so difficult for her to take a few steps ahead? It's not like she was going to spend the entire night there or something. Just a drink or two, check out the place a little bit and that would be it. She still had to go to work the next day, after all.

Calli honestly didn't know what she was expecting the moment she entered the club. What else is there to expect from a strip club? Bright lights, loud music, beautiful women dancing around and people who were clearly enjoying the show. Suddenly, she felt as if everyone were staring directly at her. Maybe they weren't, but the feeling was still there. This definitely was a bad idea.

It was too late to go back now. And Mama reaper didn't raise a quitter.

She sheepishly rushed her way into the bar of the club, avoiding the touch and calls from the ladies that were hanging around in the place. It really was a bad time to be acting all shy.

"Just, uh... give me the strongest drink that you have." She said to the bartender, hoping that alcohol would make her shyness go away. What initially was supposed to be just two drinks soon became four and so on, until she started to feel dizzy and lost track of how much she was having. It would be a shame if she passed out right there without actually having enjoyed her night, she thought.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a certain stripper pole dancing really enthusiastically. Her orange hair waving so fiercely along with each one of her movements, and the way her body moved; it was so enticing to Calliope, almost as if it was directed towards her and only her. There was something so SO familiar about that particular dancer, but she couldn't quite put her finger into it. Plus, the fact that she had a mask on her face didn't help that much.

She decided to take a seat on one of the couches nearby to take a closer look at the dancer. She just couldn't stop watching her. And it seemed like the dancer was aware of that too. Their eyes met for a moment, and Calli felt something strange burn inside of her, like if something had just clicked.

Calliope needed more of that fiery dancer, so she summoned all the courage inside of her and called the nearest waiter that she found and arranged a private dance session with the girl in question.  
It would be just for ten minutes though, but that seemed to be more than enough for her, considering how much she was able to pay.

She made her way into a hidden section of the club, full of rooms dedicated to god knows what people did inside of them and got into one herself. There, she waited with a mix of nervousness and impatience for the charming dancer.

The moment she saw her come in felt like a dream for Calli. Time stopped as she admired the lady in a red tight dress that accentuated her curves. Her hair was so pretty too. This time the lady had no mask on her face, however, she was unable to distinguish her face. Maybe because the room was too dark for her to see properly, maybe because of all the alcohol she had consumed, or maybe both, even.

"Relax." Said the dancer in a low voice. "And enjoy the show." 

Calliope gulped. "Oh boy, here we go'' She thought to herself.

Slowly, the woman started to move her body along with the rhythm of music. Calliope had no idea when it started to play or where it was coming from. She was too drunk to care, though.  
The dancer's hips were swaying so nicely, and the way she was sliding her hands all around her body had her hypnotized, following with her eyes each and every one of her movements. 

Maybe coming here wasn't such a bad idea after all.

The ginger reached for her back, unzipping her red silk dress and revealing her black lingerie underneath. Calli felt her breath being taken away from her as she saw the dress falling to the floor. She was indeed at the edge of her seat. 

Everything about that girl was just so sexy. Calli hated to admit it, but she couldn't help to be way too much into that dancer. If she had to take a shot for every time she caught herself biting her lips she'd probably be in a coma by now.

Her heart was beating insanely fast at that moment. It took her by surprise when the dancer took a seat on her lap, with her back turned against her. She leaned down a bit, giving Calliope a full view of her butt and began to move it side to side.

"Oh, okay, wow." Thought Calli. She could feel her face blushing intensely, she probably looked ridiculous right now. Thank god it was dark inside the room.

Just when she thought this couldn't escalate more, the dancer grabbed Calli by her wrists and slid her hands all across her torso, her chest and brought them back down to her thighs. Our Sheriff was clearly losing her mind right now. 

So soft. So enticing. And so fucking hot. Ironically, this was a deadly combo for the reaper, who had no other option but to let herself give in to the sensations. However, she still had a weird feeling about that girl and it bothered her a little. 

"What if I stripped for you? You're not curious about that?"

No. This had to be a joke. Clearly all those drinks had to be affecting her brain and made her imagine weird stuff. Yeah, it had to be that, right?

Putting her thoughts aside and realizing she still had a stripper over her, she reached into her pockets, grabbed a few bucks that she had on them and slid them under the lace of the other woman's panties, brushing briefly her skin with her fingers in the process. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt the ginger shiver under her fingertips.

"Oh my," Said the dancer. "A little bit generous today, aren't we?"

"Trust me," Replied Calliope. "Those hips are worth every penny on my pocket."

She could regret spending all of her money tomorrow for sure.

The stripper laughed. For a moment, Calli thought it sounded familiar. She blamed the alcohol for this once again.

"Alright sweetheart, time's up."

Calli's heart broke a little when she heard the lady say those words at her. Well, time sure flies when you're having fun isn't it? 

"Well…" Said Calli, her voice so low it seemed like a whisper. "That was fun. Thank you."

With a smile on her face, the dancer leaned closer to Calliope, planting a kiss on her cheek. Moving into her ear, she whispered:

"Auf wiedersehen."

No fucking way.

Before Calli could say anything else, the stripper had already disappeared out of the room, leaving her dumbfounded. 

"That was a fucked up coincidence." Mumbled Calli to herself.

The rest of the night was a blur in Calliope's memories. She had no idea how or when she got back to her home, but hey, at least she made it back safely. She passed out in her bed, still reminiscing all of the events occured on her trip to The Pink Vice. That truly was an unforgettable night. 

The morning after, however, wasn't as good as when she went to bed. It was in the middle of a terrible headache, when she remembered all those crazy coincidences and realized.

Oh.

Shit.

Damn.

Both her and Kiara would have a lot to discuss that morning, for sure. That really was going to be a hell of a day at work. And maybe the next few days to come too.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been to a strip club so idk how they work lol.


End file.
